I Told You
by Kohaku-chan
Summary: A PWP, at a nightclub Quatre becomes the target of an amorous drunk, Duo prevents the other boys from helping and Qman kicks butt, shocking the others. Except Duo of course. It's a not so helpless Quatre fic. Shounen Ai


Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I make no profit from them, but I still won't give them back.  
  
Feedback: Send comments to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com (no spaces)  
  
I Told You  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My turn to get the drinks!" Quatre said brightly. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Quatre said and stood up from the table he and his friends had commandeered when they entered the nightclub. He got a "okay", "hnn", grunt and a nod in response and made his way through the crowd to the bar.  
  
Capturing the busy bartenders attention he ordered 3 beers and handed him the money for the bottles, ignoring the rather large man who had come up behind him.  
  
"Well hello there pretty boy."  
  
Quatre continued to ignore him and turned around, pushing his way past the man. "Hey I'm talking to you! Don't walk away from me." The man growled and followed the blond pilot, grabbing his arm and spinning Quatre around.  
  
Quatre looked at the man's hand on his arm and then up at its owner, a handsome, though drunk, man. "Let go of my arm."  
  
"No, I been watchin' you all night and it's obvious you need a man and not those other pretty boys you're here with."  
  
Quatre quirked an eyebrow at the taller man curiously. "And you think you qualify for the job?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking. Now how bout you and me go do some dancing and maybe later I'll take you back to my place."  
  
"I don't think so." The over-amorous man drew back in surprise and his grip on Quatre's arm loosened allowing Quatre to slip free and continue back towards his table.  
  
"Why you! You aught to be flattered, a lot of people would be happy to take me up on my offer. I'll just have to change your mind."  
  
The man moved forward and grabbed Quatre around the waist pulling him back against him with a jerk.  
  
Quatre had almost reached his friends and he saw Duo look up and send him an enquiring look, Quatre shook his head. "I can handle this." He mouthed back and Duo nodded. Heero, Trowa and Wufei followed Duo's gaze to see what held his attention and they stood up abruptly, their chairs scraping back, they stopped surprised at Duo's command. "Sit down."  
  
"Then get up and help him! He's your koibito but he's our friend and if you aren't going to do something then we will." Wufei declared.  
  
"He doesn't need our help."  
  
"What? If it one of us four I would agree with you, but this is Quatre!"  
  
Duo turned and looked at the Chinese pilot. "Wufei, everyone of you sorely underestimates Quatre. He is quite capable of handling this. Just watch."  
  
The three pilots refused to sit back down but stood there watching unwillingly as their blond friend was accosted.  
  
"Let me go. I don't want you to get hurt." Quatre stood unmoving in the man's arms, the beers still held in his hands.  
  
Lover boy laughed. "Hurt? Who's going to hurt me? You? Your little friends over there?" He snorted derisively and pulled Quatre's hips back against his.  
  
"No not my friends, but if you don't release me I WILL be forced to hurt you and I really don't like having to do that."  
  
"Sure blondie, I believe you. Lets go dance." He yanked on Quatre from behind, trying to get him to the dance floor but was mildly surprised when the Arabian didn't budge, he gave it another try, yanking hard on Quatre, he still didn't move.  
  
"I did warn you, I'm really sorry." In a flash Quatre had twisted his upper body and slammed the back of his elbow up into the side of the mans face, turning around completely he dropped the man with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. The drunk stood there for a moment then collapsed to the floor with a stunned expression on his face.  
  
Quatre looked down at him regretfully then turned and finished walking the short distance to their table, the beers in his hands. "Here you go luv." Quatre handed one of the beers to Duo, who was grinning and slid the others in front of Heero and Trowa, who, along with Wufei, were staring at him in shock. Quatre slipped back into his seat next to Duo.  
  
"Close your mouths guys, I told you he didn't need our help." Duo smiled at Quatre and leaned over to steal a kiss.  
  
The three boys sat in their seats as soon as they realized they were still standing and Trowa looked at Quatre. "You can fight."  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa surprised. "Of course I can. I learned Thai boxing [1] as part of my training, but those were just basic moves."  
  
"Oh." Trowa said lamely.  
  
Heero and Wufei wisely declined to comment and Heero took a drink of his beer. Quatre looked at Duo questioningly. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Duo grinned wickedly and dropped his arm onto the back of Quatre's chair, letting his fingers caress the skin just below Quatre's ear. "Oh they just had all their previous notions about a certain little blonde, tossed out a 50-story window." [2]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Thai Boxing, or Muay Thai boxing is similar to Kickboxing and is one of the major styles you can find in the Kickboxing sport, which is made up of just about any style of Martial Art you can think of.  
  
[2] Duo and Heero jumped from a 50-story window when Duo rescued Heero from the Alliance hospital. ^_^ 


End file.
